


Thank you, for saving me

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Five times Kara saves Lena and the sixth time Lena thanks her.





	Thank you, for saving me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: "how many times can Supergirl save Lena in a day? The first 5 are free, but sixth will cost something...special:D" from lordsantiagoaz. Thanks for the prompt. It's probably not what you had in mind but this is what happened when I sat down to write it.
> 
> Also I haven't seen the most recent episode (or the few before that).

It happens in slow motion. Her foot getting caught on the leg of the chair. Her arm flying out to steady herself but missing the edge of the desk. The coffee cup in her other hand falling, just as she does, towards the floor.

But suddenly she’s not falling. There’s a warm pressure on her shoulder and the cup is back in her hand, someone else’s hand brushing against her own, holding the cup in place.

“Woah, easy there.”

There’s amusement in the voice and Lena can already tell who’s saved her based on the amount of blue and red in front of her. She looks up to meet blue eyes that are just as warm as Supergirl’s touch.

“Thank you,” Lena says as she rights herself and Supergirl steps away.

Lena misses the contact immediately.

“All in a day’s work,” Supergirl says with a wink.

“Dork. So what brings you here?”

“You said you wanted to talk about something?”

Lena raises her eyebrow. “I think I said I wanted to talk to Kara.”

“Oh. Right.” In a flash, Supergirl is gone and Kara is standing in her place. “Better?”

Lena just shakes her head with a laugh.

“So, you wanted to see me?”

“I have a story, if you’re interested.”

xxx

Lena looks up with a smile as Kara enters her office. “You finished the article already?” It’s only been a few hours since Kara had dropped by this morning.

“No, but I could hear your stomach rumbling from across town and thought you might like some lunch?” Kara says with a wiggle of the bag of food she has in her hand, a grin on her face.

“You could?” Lena asks with a skeptical look. She may be hungry since it’s lunch time but she’s not that hungry.

“Okay, so maybe it was my stomach but I thought you might like some food anyway.”

Kara steps closer and Lena catches the scent of the Chinese food in Kara’s hand and her stomach does actually rumble this time. So maybe she’s a bit hungrier than she thought.

Her cheeks heat up with embarrassment as Kara grins triumphantly, obviously having heard the noise too.

“How can I say no to having lunch with my favourite person?”

Kara’s smile turns soft and her eyes do too and Lena hopes Kara is too distracted to hear how her heart skips a beat at the sight.

Kara is halfway through a story about Alex from when they were younger and they’re both halfway through their lunch when a knock on the door interrupts them.

“Miss Luthor. Sorry to interrupt but Mr Peters is here to see you, you have a meeting booked for one.”

Lena glances at the clock at it is indeed 1pm. She’d gotten so distracted with Kara that she hadn’t realised the time and she’d completely forgotten about the meeting.

“Sorry, I’ll go.” Kara is already half out of her seat when Lena stops her with a hand on her arm.

“No, don’t go.” She turns to address Jess. “Tell Mr Peters something came up and we’ll have to reschedule.”

Jess gives her a nod and leaves to hopefully get rid of Mr Peters.

Kara looks uneasy. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you’re work, I should have called ahead first.”

Lena waves her off with a smile. “No, I always love when you visit. Besides, I was not in the mood to talk with him today. He’s rude and sexist and meetings with him are always awful. He’s rescheduled meetings on me last minute before too so it’s my turn.”

She still looks uncertain. “Are you sure? I can still leave.”

“No,” Lena says with a shake of her head and a smile. “I want to have lunch with my best friend and I must know how that story ends although I’m not sure Alex would appreciate you telling me. Honestly, you just saved me from a terrible meeting so please, stay.”

Kara’s easy smile is back and Lena relaxes too, glad she hasn’t made her friend uncomfortable.

When it’s time from Kara to leave, she pulls Lena in for a tight hug and if they linger too long, neither says anything.

“You’re still coming tonight, right?”

Lena frowns. “What’s tonight?”

“Winn’s party.”

Lena’s eyes widen, it seems she’s forgotten about that too. “I completely forgot. I don’t even have a costume yet.”

“It’s okay, you’ve been really busy lately. But if you still want to go, I’ll sort out a costume for you.”

“Are you sure? I can ask Jess to go pick me something up. I’m sure Winn would never forgive me if I missed his party or wasn’t dressed up.” He’s been talking about this party for weeks and has been working on his costume for longer than that. He’s kept it a secret though and Lena is actually excited about what he’s made because he’s no doubt made something amazing.

“No, no, I’ll handle it,” Kara says with a wave of her hand and Lena can already see her mind working, coming up with different ideas.

“Can I trust you?”

Kara laughs. “Of course you can.”

The excited glint in Kara’s eye has Lena slightly worried though.

xxx

“You’re a lifesaver,” Lena says as she takes the costume bag from Kara’s outstretched hands, another bag still held in Kara’s. They’d decided it was easier if they got ready together so as soon as Lena got home from work, she’d texted Kara and now here she is.

There’s excitement in Kara’s eyes and Lena is excited too, wondering what costume Kara has found for her to wear.

“It’s nothing great, I only had this afternoon to work on it but I think you’ll like it.”

As soon as Lena opens her bag she knows instantly what, or rather who, she’s going to be dress up as. She’d watched the movie for the first time a few weeks ago with Kara and Lena had told her it was her favourite movie so far of the ones Kara was making them watch on their weekly movie nights.

One glance up at Kara’s costume which she’s just taken from her own bag confirms Lena’s theory.

“You do know I’m not Hawaiian, right?”

Kara laughs. “But I am an alien so it works.”

“And you know, Alex isn’t going to be happy.”

“I know. But I saw this Stitch onesie and I thought it was perfect. Was a bit harder to find a dress like Lilo’s but I managed.”

Kara vanishes and is back in front of her a moment later, blue onesie (complete with a hood) having replaced her work outfit, a giant grin on her face. Lena must admit she looks entirely adorable.

“That’s not fair, I still have to get ready.”

 “Chop chop then,” Kara says with a clap of her hands. “Winn’s not going to appreciate it if we’re late.”

Lena rolls her eyes and heads towards her bedroom to change, Kara following behind her and she turns her back to give Lena some privacy as she slips on the red and white dress.

She tries not to think about the fact that Kara has picked a couples costume for them.

“What was your costume going to be if I hadn’t needed one too?”

Kara grins and Lena has a feeling Alex wasn’t going to like her other choice either.

“Superman.”

Lena’s mouth drops open and Kara’s grin only gets wider.

“I’d have worn a wig and everything. Clark is going to be there tonight too, it would’ve been hilarious.”

Lena laughs, admittedly a bit disappointed not to have seen Kara in a Superman-style costume. “I guess dressing as Stitch is less obvious to those who don’t know you’re an alien. Alex would kill you if you accidentally gave away your secret to one of Winn’s friends thanks to a costume party.”

Kara laughs. “It would’ve been worth it.”

xxx

“Lilo and Stitch, I love it,” Winn grins as he opens the door wide for them to enter his apartment.

There are people everywhere, decorations strung around the room and Lena’s sure everything and everyone looks great but she’s currently too distracted by Winn’s costume. Or suit. It’s more of a suit and it looks amazing.

Clearly Winn is a giant nerd and has used all his tech skills (and probably some DEO resources) to build an Iron Man suit, one that Lena is sure actually functions too.

“Does it work?” Lena asks, clear awe in her voice and Winn absolutely beams.

“It even flies.” His eyes widen as he quickly scans the room before he lowers his voice. “Don’t tell Alex. Or anyone else really.”

Lena grins. “I won’t as long as you show me how it works sometime.”

“Of course.”

“I won’t either,” Kara says, miming zipping her lips shut and now Lena is grinning at her instead.

Kara spots Alex and Maggie across the room and takes Lena by the arm, steering her through people to reach them. She spots James, Clark and Lois on the other side of the room, she’ll have to catch up with them later too.

Kara pouts as they arrive at her sister and girlfriend and it’s easy for Lena to tell why. “You guys didn’t even try to dress up.”

“Sure we did,” Alex says, gesturing between her and Maggie.

“You both look exactly the same as always.”

“No we don’t. Look.”

Alex spins around and Lena laughs as she sees “NCPD” scrawled across Alex’s back. When Alex turns back around she sees the badge attached to her belt and one look at Maggie confirms her theory. “You two dressed up as each other.”

“Exactly,” Alex says, turning back to Kara. “So you can’t tell us we didn’t try because clearly we did.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Going into your wardrobe and taking each other’s clothes isn’t dressing up.”

“Better than-“ Alex cuts herself off as her eyes widen. “Oh my God are you Stitch?”

Kara grins. “I am.”

Maggie looks just as amused as Lena is now. But Alex looks anything but.

Alex glances around quickly before she lowers her voice. “You’re dressed as an alien!?”

“Relax, no one is going to figure it out.”

“But what if they do?”

“Why don’t I go get everyone a drink,” Lena says, making a quick exit from the conversation. Maggie is there, she knows Kara will be fine.

Lena’s at the drinks table when a man steps up beside her. She doesn’t like the way his eyes give her a once over and she definitely doesn’t like the smile that appears on his face as he meets her gaze.

“What are you dressed as? Because whatever it is, I like it.”

Lena looks over at his outfit and she can’t quite tell who he’s dressed as but it somehow matches his personality.

She doesn’t answer him, instead she turns back to the drinks.

Apparently he doesn’t get the hint because he tries again.

“Come on, I was just being nice. At least tell me your name.”

Lena turns to give him a piece of her mind but an arm around her waist stops her.

“Do you need any help with the drinks?”

All Lena can focus on now is how Kara is pressed up against her, everything else forgotten as a warm hand settles on her side. That is, until the man’s voice brings her back to the conversation.

“Who are you? And what on earth are you dressed as?” The guy now looks annoyed and Lena is glad.

“I’m Kara,” Kara smiles, but Lena can tell it’s a fake smile, there’s real steel in her eyes as she looks at him. “And I’m Stitch.”

“Stitch?”

“You know, Lilo and Stitch,” Kara says, gesturing between the two of them. “From the movie?”

Lena sees the realisation dawn in the man’s eyes, he thinks they’re a couple. Which honestly she can’t blame him for thinking with the way Kara is still pressed comfortably against her side and the paired costumes they’re wearing. Lena’s not going to correct him either.

“Whatever,” he mumbles as he grabs his drink and Lena’s glad he leaves without another word.

“Thank you,” Lena says once he’s gone and Kara steps back from the embrace.

“You’re welcome,” Kara smiles. “I mean, I know you could’ve handled him yourself but I it was more fun that way.”

Lena would’ve thoroughly enjoyed giving the man a piece of her mind but she’s certainly not going to complain about getting to spend time with Kara’s arm around her.

“You know,” Lena says as she gathers the drinks she’d originally intended to get. “That’s the fourth time you’ve saved me today.”

Kara frowns. “How so?”

“Well first there was you catching me when I almost face planted with hot coffee. Then there was saving me from my meeting with Mr Peters. Then you saved me by finding me a costume.”

“I don’t think the third one counts as me saving you.”

Lena laughs. “It does, you saved me from stress.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Alright, alright. And I assume the fourth was me saving you from the guy just now?”

“Exactly.”

“I think that was more me saving him.”

“It counts.”

Kara laughs as they make their way back to Maggie and Alex. “If you say so.”

“I do. It’s five if you count saving me from hunger at lunch time.”

Kara rolls her eyes and Lena laughs.

“It seems you’re my hero Miss Danvers.”

The teasing tone in her words makes Kara blush and Lena is thrilled. She’s about to say more. Maybe she can get Kara to duck her head in the embarrassed way she does, it’d no doubt be more adorable with Kara’s current outfit.

Unfortunately for her though, they arrive back at Alex and Maggie.

Both women give Kara a funny look, no doubt wondering about Kara’s red cheeks but thankfully they keep their mouths shut. Her plan had been to make Kara blush but if they said anything, Lena would no doubt end up blushing too.

xxx

They slide into the backseat of Lena’s car together, Lena still smiling from the great night she’s had with their friends. Plus, Kara stayed extra close after the incident with the guy whose name they later found out was Dan, so Lena’s not going to complain about that either.

“To Miss Danver’s apartment first?” Tom, Lena’s driver, asks as he pulls away from the curb.

“Yes, thank you Tom.” Lena says as Kara answers at the same time. “No, straight to Lena’s please.”

Lena turns to Kara with a frown. “I thought I was taking you home.”

“No, I’m taking you home.”

“You do realise that I’m the one with the car? I mean of course you can use it afterwards but we’re going straight passed your apartment on the way to mine and-“

Lena feels a hand rest atop her own and it stops her mid sentence.

“I meant I’m going with you to make sure you get home safely.”

Lena frowns again, she’s perfectly capable of getting home alone. And she’s not alone, Tom is with her and-

Kara speaking cuts off her thoughts this time.

“What sort of hero would I be if I didn’t make sure you got home safely tonight.” She throws Lena a wink and now she’s the one that’s blushing.

“Well then, I can’t argue with that.”

They spend the rest of the ride discussing their favourite costumes and all too soon the ride is over. Lena’s really not ready for this night to end.

“I’ll walk you up.”

Kara seems to have read her mind and Lena really hopes that that isn’t a new power that Kara has acquired recently because there’s a lot of other things in her mind that she’d really rather Kara not know.

Lena could argue. She should argue and say she can walk up alone. But she really doesn’t want to so she keeps quiet and just smiles her thanks in return.

“I don’t think I said this earlier but you look really good in that dress.”

Lena ducks her head in embarrassment, something she’d been hoping she could get Kara to do. Her eyes flash back up to Kara’s and she’s grinning even with the blush on her own cheeks and Lena can’t help but smile too.

“Thank you. You look good in your costume too.”

Kara looks surprised. “I do?”

Lena grins. “You look adorable.”

And there it is.

Kara ducks her head in embarrassment and Lena’s grin only widens.

The elevator dings and they step out onto Lena’s floor together only for Kara’s arm to shoot out in front of her, stopping Lena from moving forward.

Kara presses a hand to her lips and tilts her head and Lena can tell she’s listening for something.

Kara’s hand drops to her own and she threads their fingers together. With her free hand Kara opens the door to Lena’s apartment, making sure she’s behind her as they step into the apartment together.

The light switches on and Lena startles, knowing full well neither of them turned it on.

“It’s a shame you’re not alone,” a man says as he steps out from behind a wall across her apartment and all Lena can think is how unnecessarily dramatic his entrance is. “I’m only being paid to kill you but I won’t hesitate to kill someone else too.”

There’s movement behind them as a second man steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, effectively trapping them.

Well, not really, but they don’t know that.

Kara shifts so she’s still between Lena and both the men. Usually Lena would protest, especially if the weapons were something that could harm a Kryptonian. But they’re not, they’re ordinary handguns that are pointed at them, something that could kill her but will have no effect on Kara whatsoever.

“I’m going to give you one chance,” Kara says, her Supergirl voice ringing through the apartment strong and clear. “Leave now and no one has to get hurt.” Her statement may have been more threatening if not for the fact she’s still in a onesie. Not only that, Kara still hasn’t taken the hood off which has Stitch’s face on it which really isn’t helping her threat either.

“The only people going to be hurt here tonight are the two of you,” the first man smirks. “I’d ask you to step aside but I’m going to kill you both anyway so it doesn’t matter who is first.”

“Just answer me one thing, was it Lex that sent you.”

The man laughs. “Clearly you two have some family issues to sort out.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. Kara had given them a chance and now she has the answer she needs about who these men are so now there’s no point in delaying the inevitable.

Almost before Lena can blink, she hears two thuds as the man in front of her drops to the floor. A glance behind her shows that the second man has met the same fate and is unconscious on the floor too.

Kara’s back in front of her, two guns now in hand. “I texted Alex and Maggie, hopefully they’ll be here soon. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena says, looking Kara over. “Are you?”

“You do realise I’m the bullet proof one, right?”

xxx

Alex and Maggie come over, take their statements and then leave with two unconscious men in the back of Maggie’s squad car. Kara had stayed behind at Lena’s request. As brave as she’d acted before, the thought of having two strangers break into her house and try to kill her isn’t a comforting one and she’d really rather not be alone right now.

“What’s that, six times you’ve saved me today?”

“I’m pretty sure the last one is the only one that really counts.”

“Thank you, again, for that. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been here.”

Kara smiles as she threads their fingers together. “Always. I’m just glad that I was.”

“Kara, I-“ She cuts herself off, unsure what she’d really been planning on saying. While Alex and Maggie had been over, she’d realised how close she’d actually came to dying, all the possibilities running through her head of what could’ve happened if Kara hadn’t been here.

But not only that, all the things she would’ve missed out on if she’d died tonight.

Kara squeezes her hand and the soft smile on her face has Lena pushing passed all the fears that have stopped her in the past. This is Kara, her best friend. And whatever happens right now, they’ll be okay.

Lena slides her free hand along Kara’s jaw, settles her palm against her cheek.

She sees the confusion cross Kara’s face.

"Can I kiss you?”

Kara’s eyes widen before they flick down to her lips. And then she nods and that’s all the permission Lena needs to kiss her.

Lena’s world explodes around her even as it narrows down just Kara.

The feeling of Kara beside her.

The feeling of Kara under her hand.

The feeling of Kara’s lips pressing soft and gentle against her own.

The feeling of the place in her heart that Kara has settled and knows she’ll stay forever.

“Wow.”

The word is Kara’s but it’s like she’s read Lena’s mind.

“Is this your way of thanking me for saving you today? Because if so, that’s a very cliché superhero slash damsel in distress thing to do. Also, I saved you six times yet I only got one kiss in return.”

Lena laughs as Kara grins. “You’re a dork, you know that, right?”

“Does that mean you won’t kiss me again?” Kara’s voice is playful and God, why weren’t they doing this earlier. Because it’s clear now that she’s not the only one with feelings in what was supposed to be just a friendship.

“I never said that.” Lena tilts her forehead forward so it rests against Kara’s as her voice turns slightly more serious. “But just to be clear, I didn’t kiss you to say thank you, I kissed you because I like you.”

Lena feels Kara sink more into the contact. “I like you too.”

Lena presses a quick peck to Kara’s lips now, because apparently that’s something she can do now and she’s going to take full advantage of that fact. “Even if you look kind of ridiculous in that onesie that I can’t believe you’re still wearing.”

Kara shrugs but she’s grinning again. “It’s comfy. And I thought you said I look adorable?”

“I did say that, didn’t I? And now if we’re done talking, I’d really like to thank you again.”

“I thought you said the kiss wasn’t a thank you?”

“The first one may not have been but the next one will be.” She presses her lips briefly to Kara’s. “And the next one.” Another kiss.” And the next one.” A kiss again. “And the nex-“

Kara cuts her off with her own lips, not that Lena is going to complain.

And she’s definitely not going to complain as Kara threads her hands through her hair and deepens the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to all the other people who sent me prompts, I have a few ideas now. Feel free to message me if you have a prompt too.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
